Food/Transcript
Phenomena Enters episode starts at Pearl's house. Rob: So, where's your friend, Pearl. Pearl: She'll be here. (Door opens. Phenomena walks into the house, hair is wet from swimming in the ocean. Kate and Rob both stare at her with wide eyes. Phenomena walks up to the counter.) Kate: *blushing and stammering* Ha- ha- your so...tall? (Rob and Kate blush. Rob sweats a little. Phenomena flips her hair and squeezes some water out of it.) Phenomena: Greetings, earthlings. (Rob and Kate are still staring. Rob's mouth is slightly open. Kate reaches into her bag and drops a bag of two sandwiches on the table.) Phenomena: OH. A perfectly hint of garlic. Kate: *blushing and stammering* Uh- ah- uhhhh- Phenomena: Just so you know - that isn't a very polite thing. On The Road Pearl: So Phenomena, tell us about yourself. Phenomena: Well, a very long time ago, Crystalaps tried to do something... very bad. It was something that would have damaged the Earth. Some creatures, like me, felt that this was unfair to the life that already existed here, and so I swore to stay at The Dead Sea. Even if it means I could never go home. Plum: You chose the ocean. Phenomena: I'll show you. The Dead Zone Plum, and Phenomena is at the Dead Sea. Phenomena: That's the healing water for Malawi's eye's! Pearl: 'Who? '''Phenomena: '(Blushes) Oh. Malawi.... she's.... my friend. '''Plum: '''WHAT?!?! '''Phenomena: '''But we won! Malawi lead us to glorious victory! The odds were against us and our hearts were uncertain. But we chose to fight alongside her, and here we - made our stand against war, without healing tears! '''Pearl: '''What was Malawi like? '''Phenomena: (Blushes)' '''She was courageous, and brilliant.. and beautiful.. sometimes I look at her like a child. Sometimes, you even sound like her. Do you remember this place? Do you have any of her memories? We were right here, over 5,000 years ago. Look... (The stone projects a holographic flashback of a Phenomena and Malawi.) '''Past' Malawi: '''Phenomena. '''Past Phenomena: '''Yes? '''Past Malawi: '''I am going to stay and battle for this planet, you don't have to come with me. '''Past Phenomena: 'No! I wanna stay with you...please stay here...for me. '''Past Malawi: '''I know you don't want to go, but you have to make the right choice. ' '''This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entire unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear, the lives they live are so complicated, and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them. Listen, we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be extraordinary. You're going to be a human being. (Past Malawi holds Phenomena's hand and kisses her of the forehead.) '''Past Malawi: '''My love. '''Past Phenomena: '''My beast. '''Past Malawi: '''I know you do, Please, please understand if we lose we will be killed, and if we win we can never go. (The stone turns of the flashback.) '''Phenomena: '''I loved that beast. Everything I ever did, I did for her. Now she's gone, but I'm still here. Sometimes, I wonder if she can see me through your eyes. Oh, what would she think of me now? '''Plum: Well... Pearl: 'I think she's pretty great. (Phenomena begins to cry) signing ''See Lovestruck... '''=THE END=Category:Transcripts